


A.I

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Sci-Fi, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él sólo quería superarlo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasmaAlineal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/gifts).



> **Inteligencia artificial**
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Bleach desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Noriaki Kubo.
> 
> ~ Lo importante no es ganar, sino hacer perder al otro ~

Como su principal campo -entre muchos otros- era la ingeniería genética no pudo evitar _enamorarse_ de los seres que habitaban ese territorio. Eran inferiores, pero poseían algo que escapaba de su comprensión y los hacía únicos.

En el año 1863 la tecnología de la Tierra era precaria, inútil y retardada, sin embargo en esa dimensión llamada Sociedad de Almas los conceptos que manipulaban, incluido el tiempo, era harina de otro costal.

Un agujero de gusano le abrió camino a ese mundo, aunque ellos solían llamarlo puerta senkai y más tarde también _Garganta_ , nombre sin duda mucho más apropiado para describirlo.

Como todo genio no tardó en triunfar, y como todo genio, no tardó en caer. La ética de los humanos era algo que todavía no lograba manejar a la perfección. Fue así confinado a una cárcel subterránea acusado de experimentar con seres vivos.

Shinigamis, soldados especializados en el balance del Planeta.

Él se había enlistado por la única razón de poder mantenerse cerca de ellos y así avanzar en sus investigaciones, pero todo eso se vio truncado un buen día.

No se lamentaba, no le quedaba mucho de vida a su sistema y ya hacía 37 años que había perdido contacto con los suyos; pero no, tenía que aparecer ese maldito científico humano, su carcelero quien, cual cachetada, iba a refregarle en el rostro sus conocimientos.

Lo reconocía listo, poseedor de una mente prodigiosa que muchas veces le hizo dudar de que en verdad fuera originario de la Tierra, y era por eso mismo que le resultaba insultante que manejara conceptos más desarrollados que los suyos, aunque claro, en algunos aspectos él estaba varios pasos más adelante.

Tardes enteras compartidas, uno detrás de las rejas y el otro… bueno, de igual modo, con la diferencia que al dar la vuelta podía alcanzar la puerta que lo conducía a la libertad. Jornadas en las que ambos científicos compartían sus saberes, incluso algunos secretos.

No tardaron en " _simpatizar_ " aunque esa no sería la palabra correcta ya que al preso, ese hombre de cabellera rubia y desordenada, nunca terminaría de agradarle; le parecía un tipo sumamente molesto, en especial cuando portaba esa sonrisa simpática y ese porte que parecía pretender esconder todo el caudal de saberes que poseía; no obstante se reconocían como colegas.

Ambos aspiraban a _casi_ lo mismo, aunque por caminos distintos.

Su carcelero obtuvo uno de los puestos más altos dentro de los Trece Escuadrones y, con la idea de crear una organización dedicada a la investigación y al desarrollo tecnológico, fue en su búsqueda. Lógico, había sido su _muso_ inspirador.

Y aunque no le apetecía estar bajo sus órdenes o reconocer su supremacía en muchos aspectos, ni tampoco ansiaba la libertad, acabó por acceder. La propuesta era tentadora y el científico rubio había sabido a dónde apuntar para lograr convencerlo.

Fue así como comenzó el calvario para el preso. Conformaban un dúo inigualable. El Batman y Robin de la ciencia -odiaba reconocer que a él le tocaba la parte del chico Maravilla-, lo positivo es que podía investigar a sus anchas, ahora respetando las intrincadas leyes del lugar.

—Mayuri-san, ¿recuerdas que te comenté sobre la cápsula de transferencia de poder espiritual?

El mentado lo miró con interés, pero un deje de aversión en la expresión, depositó los frascos sobre la mesa y musitó:

—El _tenshintai,_ ¿qué con eso?

—Que bueno, pues… he estado pensando al respecto —sonrió cerrando los ojos— y si realmente estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo no soy quien para detenerte.

Mayuri chistó, por un momento creyó que se lo había negado debido al miedo estúpido de verse sobrepasado por él, pero a lo largo del tiempo había logrado conocer mejor al sujeto frente a sus narices y sabía que esa no era una preocupación, al contrario, constantemente lo alentaba a superarse, como un maestro al alumno y eso… eso le crispaba en verdad los nervios, pues parecía abrir una brecha más profunda entre ambos.

—¿Quién te entiende, Kisuke?

—¿Quieres o no?

—Ya conoces mi respuesta.

—Pues bien, como no tengo la más pálida idea de cómo será tu _bankai_ —dijo con algo de gracia—, lo mejor será activar el dispositivo en un lugar alejado.

Kisuke Urahara comprendía que Mayuri Kurotsuchi era un hombre que no se acobardaba ante posibles límites, si para lograr éxito en sus investigaciones hacía falta experimentar consigo mismo, no dudaba en hacerlo. Pero había otras razones evidentes para acceder: si Urahara dejaba su cargo, él estaría delante de todo, pero no del Escuadrón Doceavo si no poseía _bankai_. ¿Entonces? Todo quedaría en nada.

Ambos tenían sus intereses.

Esa noche el capitán le aconsejó alimentarse bien y descansar lo necesario, por la mañana lo llevaría al campo artificial que había creado en antaño y cuya existencia era desconocida e imposible de detectar. Kurotsuchi supo esconder, pese a la juventud de su especie, la intranquilidad y ansiedad que lo habían embargado; no temía, pero era consciente de que podía ser contraproducente forzar el _bankai_ de esa forma.

No obstante lo que lo alentaba a intentarlo con tanta terquedad era el hecho de que Kisuke lo había conseguido mediante esa forma. Si Urahara había podido, ¿por qué no lo lograría él? Eso disipaba todo posible temor y perplejidad.

Esa mañana discutió con su capitán más de lo habitual y por detalles irrelevantes, pero el científico rubio se limitó a ignorarlo, atribuía sus ganas de guerrear a la impaciencia por comenzar cuanto antes con el entrenamiento. Esa empatía a Mayuri le daba más motivos para ansiar patearlo. No quería que fuera condescendiente con él; aparte, si le buscaba pelea por todo era porque esperaba una respuesta a cambio y lograr así amenizarse.

Llegaron alrededor del mediodía, Mayuri se guardó la sorpresa al ver la enorme infraestructura hecha con la precisión de un cirujano, comprendía que no era una simple realidad virtual. Empezó a explicarle, pero la lentitud de Urahara lo sacaba de quicio, parecía no tener nunca apuros para nada.

—Pasar del _shikai_ al _bankai_ no es cosa fácil, a los más talentosos les cuesta alrededor de diez años lograrlo —sabía que le estaba explicando un tema ya masticado por el otro, pero agregó como dato extra—: a mi tomó dos días y medio con éste invento. Desconozco su límite, pero sé que lo tiene, es inestable. —Situó sobre la tierra firme una figura, similar a un muñeco de papel mal hecho y que se desplegaba como tal—. ¿Estás seguro que has logrado la materialización de tu _zanpakutou_? —investigó con cautela, sin ánimos de ofenderlo, pero le era menester hacerle entender de la gravedad de la situación si le mentía. Mayuri chistó molesto sin dignarse a responder. Urahara tomó eso como " _sí_ " y con una mano apoyada sobre el _tenshintai_ elevó la otra instándolo a desenvainar la katana—. ¿Nervioso, Mayuri-san?

—Tú me pones nervioso, no te callas nunca. —Era la más absoluta verdad; ya que ansiedad y adrenalina era lo que experimentaba, no nervios.

Extrajo a _Ashisogi Jizou_ clavándola de inmediato en el muñeco, éste despidió una luz mortecina que luego mutó a un negro absorbente. La ligera ventisca obligó a Urahara a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrió se encontró con la materialización de la zanpakutou desenvainada.

—Oh, Mayuri-san, es espantoso —se burló el científico riendo sin reparos, pero Kurotsuchi no lo escuchó, estaba más entretenido en evitar que su propia arma lo devorase.

Pero era cierto, algo similar a un bebé deforme y enorme se hizo presente, su tamaño era monstruoso y parecía estar dispuesto a comerse a su dueño. Urahara se mantuvo unos minutos observando cómo su tercer puesto huía y afrontaba su propia _zanpakutou,_ pero por su cargo no podía estar mucho más tiempo alejado de la doceava división.

Le deseó suerte y partió para volver al otro día y encontrarse con la misma escena. Doblegar una zanpakutou no era tarea sencilla, se requería más que fuerza, destreza e inteligencia, se necesitaba comunicación. Pasó otro día, y ya para cuando se cumplieron los dos y medio Kisuke estaba impaciente, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien.

Una de las razones por las que le permitió hacer la prueba era para comprobar la resistencia del _tenshintai_ , por eso, pasado el tiempo prudencial, Urahara no pudo despegar sus sentidos de la afrenta. Ya no hacía chistes ni sonreía; la más absoluta y aterradora seriedad era lo que profesaba su rostro. Eso inquietaba a Kurotsuchi, para colmo _Ashisogi Jizou_ era inclemente, veloz y enorme.

Y de mal en peor las espadas no se cansan, nunca.

En momentos como ese agradecía su descendencia; a diferencia de un shinigami cualquiera podía estar más tiempo sin comer, sin beber y sin dormir; pero claro, todo tiene un límite, y cuando parecía que Mayuri estaba llegando al suyo, algo inesperado sucedió. Urahara no despegó la vista, ¿había llegado el momento?

Sabía que el _tenshintai_ no era perfecto y que tarde o temprano sus efectos acabarían por consumirse, no lo había hecho con el fin de hacerlo eterno. Algo que no se puede destruir o concluir -descubriría más adelante con sumo pesar- era algo muy peligroso.

 _Ashisoji Jizou_ , sin previo aviso y de la nada, frenó de repente, no sólo sus ataques, se mantuvo estático, como congelado. El _tenshintai_ empezó a vibrar y la luz mortecina de antes volvió a aparecer. Fue un segundo en el que Kisuke logró verlo:

— _Chikasumi no tate_ —alcanzó a recitar.

Un escudo rojo apareció ante Mayuri justo al mismo tiempo que, literalmente, _Ashisogi Jizou_ se inmolaba contra él, autodestruyéndose por completo. El impacto, frenado en gran parte por el escudo del capitán, fue devastador.

Con un paso rápido de _shumpo_ Kisuke se situó junto a su compañero, lamentando demasiado tarde los resultados por haber sido tan imprudente. Él no arriesgaba a sus subordinados, pero en su afán, y enceguecido por la confianza que tenía en las habilidades de Mayuri, se dejó llevar.

Su curiosidad casi mata al científico en vez de al gato.

Mayuri antes de cerrar los ojos, presa de un aparente coma, alcanzó a dedicarle una mirada de profundo desprecio. Que lo salvara no hacía más que acrecentar esa distancia entre ellos, además de resultar insultante; pero cabía reconocer que de no ser por la protección del rubio no hubiera sido capaz de sobrevivir para contarlo.

Plena noche. Cargó los pedazos (porque eran puros pedazos colgando a una masa) de su maltrecho colega rumbo al escuadrón. No era algo que la Cuarta división pudiera solucionar, dejando de lado en el problema que se metía revelando las razones de que su tercer puesto hubiera quedado desecho.

Podía atenderlo él mismo, pero necesitaba a Mayuri consciente, a fin de cuentas el experto en ingeniería genética era Kurotsuchi. No, no se trataba de un cuerpo común y corriente, literalmente debía reparar a Mayuri.

La composición anatómica del mentado sería todo un enigma para la medicina moderna, y la verdad es que Urahara poco sabía de los secretos del hombre. Le administró una droga para tratar de traerlo de vuelta puesto que sin sus indicaciones no contaría con necesarios y valiosos conocimientos.

Una sombra pequeña se iluminó en la pared, aunque la media luz del lugar le hacia parecer una figura grotesca, Kisuke sabía de quién se trataba.

—Akon…

—¿Qué sucede, taichou? —El niño fue abriendo paulatinamente los ojos a medida que visualizaba, con más claridad a cada paso dado, el destruido cuerpo de su otro superior.

—¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas? —Pese a hacer la pregunta, enseguida le restó importancia—. Da igual, acércate y trata de ayudarme.

El chico guardando compostura, asintió una vez y con suma calma empezó a trabajar a la par, tratando de mantener el mismo ritmo que su Capitán. A Kisuke le agradaba su temple, pese a ser el más chico dentro de su grupo -sin contar a su teniente- era el de sangre más fría. Eso era bueno en momentos de crisis.

Urahara volvió a sorprenderse, en apariencias estar tanto tiempo trabajando junto a Mayuri habían versado al crío, conocía métodos de biotecnología roja, sobre todo procesos regenerativos que algunos tildarían de mágicos, desconocidos en el mundo y que sólo eran posible -por el momento- en alguien como Kurotsuchi.

Cual pieza de rompecabezas fue ensamblado, despertó a medio proceso, protestando e insultando, pero igualmente soportando el dolor. Órganos internos destrozados, músculos, piel, no había nada que hubiera quedado inmaculado luego del acto kamikaze de la _zanpakutou_.

—Has quedado como nuevo, Mayuri-san —bromeó, porque pasada la tensión del momento fue lo único que supo hacer—, y la verdad que despertarte fue un error.

—¡Grandísimo idiota, ¿me vas a decir que no sabías que el _tenshintai_ tenía un límite de tres días?!

Urahara se llevó un dedo al oído vapuleando creyendo con cada grito, más firmemente, que había sido un completo error. Fue más lo que los insultó que lo que les indicó hacer para ayudarlo. Despidió a Akon mandándolo a dormir y pidiéndole que no comentara nada de lo sucedido.

—O te callas o no te administro el analgésico —dijo serio, ya sin la usual paciencia que le solía tener Urahara a toda existencia viva y no. Pero Mayuri lo conocía, igual se la iba a aplicar, científico más benevolente en el universo no existía, así que se descargó, soltándole nuevos improperios por su imprudencia y falta de pericia. Actuar así como un novato.

No obstante Kurotsuchi bien sabía que no tenía de qué quejarse, Kisuke se había negado desde un principio por la razón de que el _tenshintai_ era inestable. Él aceptó, libre albedrío, pero el dolor era tal que necesitaba descargarlo de alguna forma, o más bien la frustración de no haberlo conseguido.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que haber fallado y para colmo ante la mirada de Urahara? ¿Qué tenía que le permitía ser mejor? El mentado científico había desarrollado su _bankai_ en dos días y medio mientras que él… él se retorcía del dolor, con la _zanpakutou_ en un rincón de la sala, hecha trozos.

Cuando la medicación hizo efecto empezó a quedarse dormido, quiso gritarle por última vez, pedirle que se fuera bien al Averno, pero no lo logró. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue la figura del rubio sonriente tomando asiento a su lado. Era su responsabilidad y pensaba quedarse toda la noche junto a él, velando su sueño y su integridad física.

 

* * *

 

Despertó sintiendo como algo le azotaba el rostro, no supo qué era, pero cuando abrió somnoliento los ojos, descubrió la mirada iracunda de su tercer puesto. Le sonrió con franqueza consiguiendo que esa mueca lograra exaltarlo más.

—Buenos días, Mayuri-san, qué humor tenemos hoy.

—Idiota —chistó y luego frunció la frente, no era ningún niño ni ningún puto paciente para que se justificara tamaño sacrificio. Era indudable que Kisuke había pasado la noche durmiendo en la incómoda silla. Se sintió agitado, incómodo… ¿Agradecido?

¿Debía darle las gracias? Por supuesto que no, en gran parte era su culpa que él estuviera así. Urahara lo miró con una expresión en el rostro extraña, una que Mayuri jamás le había visto. Se sintió cohibido, para mal en peor estar sin su maquillaje lo hacía sentirse expuesto y vulnerable.

Kisuke lo notó: Se moría de ganas por mandarlo a freír espárragos, pero en vez de eso (y en vez de dar las gracias) optaba por quedarse callado. Esa era la manera retorcida en la que Mayuri reconocía sus " _derrotas_ ", incluso ante él.

—Me duele con un demonio la pierna izquierda, ¿seguro que lo hiciste bien? —reprochó con dureza.

—Pues, seguí tus indicaciones, y entre tantos insultos poco pude entenderte. —Elevó una taza del té que recientemente Akon le había dejado—. ¿Quieres desayunar?

—Quiero volver a intentarlo —dijo sin rodeos. Kisuke se tomó su tiempo para responder, la circunspección pocas veces vista en él volvió para atormentar a Mayuri (supo que le diría que no de alguna manera astuta y zalamera)—. No me vengas con idioteces, Kisuke —se adelantó.

—Es que… —musitó dejando la taza sobre el tablero, pese a que Mayuri siempre le recriminara la indolencia de depositar bebidas cerca de equipos tan delicados— ya has visto lo que…

—No pasaré los tres días —lo interrumpió, tajante.

—Eres como un niño, Mayuri-san —rió apenas, sin duda parecía un crío que ansiaba un juguete nuevo—; pero, ¿con qué _zanpakutou_? —Guió la mirada hacia dónde la katana yacía en tres partes.

—La repararé, buscaré una forma de hacerlo. En sí no son tan complejas, tienen vida, poseen un ADN similar al que portamos.

—Sé que son elementos vivos.

—No está muerta. Puedo revivirla. Reaccionan al ADN de cada dueño.

—Qué terco eres. —Suspiró y decidió sincerarse—. Temo que… —perdió la mirada, ya no vivaz ni circunspecta, si no afligida— pase algo similar. —Mayuri chistó otra vez—. No quisiera…

—Ya, si me muero me tiras a una fosa común.

—Ojalá, amigo mío, fuera algo tan fácil. —Kurotsuchi enmudeció, no sólo por el mote empleado de _amigo_ sino porque descubría con pasmosa facilidad que la razón de Kisuke para negárselo era lisa y llana preocupación. No por la responsabilidad o el cargo de capitán, ni siquiera tener que rendir cuentas ante el Gotei trece. No quería perderlo, a él; ¿era eso?—. ¿Con quién discutiré si te pasa algo?

Mayuri realizó una mueca que trató de reflejar enfado, pero pareció más una risa amortiguada y por ende una mueca convertida en una sonrisa tenebrosa.

—La tienes a esa niña andrógina.

—Es hora de que empieces a llamarla por su nombre. —Sabía cuánto se molestaba Hiyori al respecto—. Además no es lo mismo.

Mayuri intentó girar en la camilla y darle la espalda, ignorarlo le nacía cuando no podía insultarlo, ya sea porque lo había enmudecido de la impresión o porque no encontraba fuerzas para refutarle lo dicho. Un dolor agudo se hizo presente que le llevó a encorvarse, pero sintió, cual bálsamo, las manos de su colega sobre la piel desnuda tratando de ayudarlo, con una suavidad propia de todo capitán que debe aprender a medir su fuerza.

Lo dejó, no tenía tampoco energías para negarle el favor y a decir verdad de otra forma no lograría sortear el obstáculo que de repente su propio cuerpo -y el dolor del mismo- representaba.

Durmió, por muchas horas más. Le tomó tiempo recuperarse del todo, pero pasadas las semanas volvía a insistir con intentarlo de nuevo. Urahara le escapaba, podía leer en los ojos del hombre de cabellera exótica las claras intenciones, pero una tarde lo acorraló y ya no tuvo más escapatorias.

Si quería intentarlo de nuevo debían encontrar la forma de poder desactivar el _tenshintai_ antes de las 72 horas, no obstante Mayuri lo mandó a callar, no fallaría. Tanta convicción por parte del tercer puesto le dio seguridad, aunque fuera momentánea, aunque aún tuviera sus dudas. Dicho y hecho, Kurotsuchi no falló.

El ser humano es el único animal en el planeta Tierra que necesita cometer el mismo error cien veces para aprender; por fortuna él no pertenecía a esa especie inferior.

Reparar su propia _zanpakutou_ por vez primera le sirvió para hacer nuevos descubrimientos al respecto, sobre la naturaleza de estas y su manera de comportarse, y eso sin dudas le ayudó a la hora de despertar el _bankai_. Pero su efímera sensación de victoria y supremacía se vio opacada con el tiempo por un acontecimiento fortuito.

La existencia del _Hougyoku_ no podía simbolizar más que desgracias.

La orbe de distorsión, creada por el mismo Urahara en secreto, sería la pieza de arte científico más valiosa, pero a la vez el objeto que lo sentenciaría de por vida, marcando un antes y un después. Sin dudas Kisuke era brillante, sin dudas Mayuri debió haberse sentido honrado de trabajar a su lado, y aunque lo conocía listo, no pudo creer que hubiera tenido ese momento de estupidez inconmensurable… crear algo así.

Maldita sea su curiosidad.

Mayuri entonces podía regocijarse, podía aspirar a obtener el puesto más alto dentro del escuadrón y sin la ética de Kisuke, sin dudas, sería mucho más libre de actuar, pero una parte de él no le permitía disfrutar del todo la circunstancia. Ya no tenía quien lo limitara, cierto, pero tampoco tenía a quien superar, ni con quien discutir, ni compartir conocimientos, porque el resto de los que conformaban el equipo de investigación eran simples amebas al lado de Urahara.

Era insultante sentirse de esa manera, como abandonado. Llegó así a la conclusión de que Kisuke en el fondo, lo despreciaba; a fin de cuentas nunca había comprendido su naturaleza, lo juzgaba muchas veces de sádico, quizás no con palabras, pero sí con miradas y con los limites que le imponía.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con el silencio reinante dentro del doceavo escuadrón? Sin capitán y sin teniente. Akon era la única figura que deambulaba por allí, llevando adelante el trabajo como si el mundo siguiera girando y en marcha; para Mayuri se había detenido, en el preciso instante que descubrió que su molesto colega se había fugado.

Urahara lo había moldeado de una forma, lo había instruido, recién caía en la cuenta de ello, pero no permitiría que lo siguiera haciendo, al diablo con su ética y moralina. Se había ido y sus palabras y sus órdenes -incluso su presencia- ya no tenían peso para él.

No tardaron en nombrarlo capitán, apenas se enteraron que poseía _bankai_ y teniendo en cuenta que era ya de por sí integrante del escuadrón, fue cuestión de tiempo, de hacer las pruebas, odioso protocolo, y nada más. Sin embargo ese vacío, esa soledad, seguía creciendo en su pecho, como el agujero de los hollows.

Le ofrecieron un teniente, pero a él no le interesaba tener a una mosca inservible rodeándole y rindiéndole falsa pleitesía.

No, mejor aún, crearía un teniente que se ajustara a sus necesidades, a las actuales y a las futuras. Moldearía una criatura, de la misma forma en que Kisuke lo había hecho con él de manera simbólica. Y de la misma manera la despreciaría, porque tenerle compasión a _algo_ que no siente es ridículo.

Trabajaría para él y acataría las ordenes, cuando dejara de servirle haría uno mejor. Desechable.

Esa era la palabra. Se sentía desechable.

Ahora ya no tenía a quien superar, ahora sólo quedaba ser él mismo y sacar provecho de sus conocimientos. Sin Kisuke no tenía a quien admirar y odiar, el resto no eran más que algo, especímenes de investigación, poca cosa en comparación.

 

* * *

 

Necesitaba crear un cuerpo artificial, pero no un _gigai_ convencional, éste debería ser capaz de formular análisis, rápidos y correctos; poseer la capacidad de dar una respuesta ante problemas complejos y sobre todo ser autónomo, auto-regulable y autodidacta para evitar tener que actualizar el sistema a cada rato.

Haría una copia de su cerebro, para evitar tener que explicarle nociones básicas. Necesitaba no sólo un alma modificada si no su propio ácido desoxirribonucleico. La elección de la capsula tampoco fue adrede, decidió que mejor sería prepararlo él para minimizar al máximo posibles errores.

Era un trabajo que le tomaría tiempo, no podía darse el lujo de echarlo a perder por detalles tontos.

La primera fase que consistía en crear un Alma Modificada al nivel de un teniente, resultó en varios intentos fracasados, la ansiedad iba a matarlo, pero Akon estaba allí para recomenzar las pruebas con la paz que lo caracterizaba. Eso, aunque no lo hacía verbal, tranquilizaba al nuevo Capitán del doceavo escuadrón.

Noches enteras en vela estudiando detenidamente los pasos a seguir, en medio año la máquina estaba hecha, y aunque sus rasgos fácilmente la determinaban sexo femenino era un hecho irrefutable que se trataba de una criatura asexual.

Era un ser consciente, como toda alma modificada, con la capacidad de percibir.

La llamó Nemu.

" _Lo_ " en eslovaco; ella no era un él, era algo neutro; la forma de denominar a " _ELLO_ " resultó ser " _Lo_ ". La idea se la había dado el pequeño Akon, con todos los conocimientos que poseía sobre los idiomas. Le encantó, la llamaría así.

—Taichou —pronunció un estoico Akon cuidando las palabras—, creo que _Lo_ ha superado todas las expectativas —la observó, mirada lejana, apagada, sus circuitos estándar estaban en funcionamiento, pero ella permaneció en su sitio esperando indicaciones.

—" _Nemu_ " —le corrigió el científico—, llámala " _Nemu_ " —tomó distancia de la máquina y la observó—. Así te llamas, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor.

—Sígueme —le ordenó—, fuiste creada como un arma de guerra, pero necesitas práctica. —Quería probarla, estaba inquieto, quería ver los resultados—. ¡¿Qué haces, idiota, muévete?! —La maquina dio un paso al frente y, adoctrinada, pidió disculpas por su falta—. Akon —se dirigió a él— consíguele ropa.

Se la llevó desnuda hasta la zona asignada para los entrenamientos, lugar que integrantes del doceavo escuadrón habían copado para ver la nueva creación. Algunos se quedaron azorados al ver las redondeces que cubrían su pecho, olvidando que no era siquiera un ser técnicamente vivo.

Kurotsuchi percibió como la máquina tiritaba de frío y asintió con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Ahora debía probar los neurotransmisores que comunicaban el dolor. No le servía tener una máquina que no conocía los límites del mismo, corría el riesgo de autodestruirse sin esas demarcaciones lógicas que evitaban que un humano pasara la barrera entre la vida y la muerte.

Desenvainó a _Ashisogi Jizou_ y la sometió a un riguroso enfrentamiento. Clavó la katana más de una vez en distintas partes de su cuerpo, acorralándola y divirtiéndose con sadismo al comprobar que sentía dolor y desesperación.

Era perfecta.

Cuando lo creyó oportuno, la dejó en paz, ante la mirada horrorizada de los demás integrantes que presenciaban la escena como si de una atracción de circo se tratara.

—¡¿Qué miran infelices?! —resopló molesto.

Y es que varios opinaban que más allá de ser una máquina, esta no estaba exenta de las sensaciones humanas y lograba sentir dolor, someterla a esos experimentos entonces era cruel. Al científico no le parecía así. La llevó a su baño personal y le ordenó lavarse y luego curarse las heridas. Algunas eran graves, cortadas profundas que habían destrozado las imitaciones de órganos internos, así que necesitó ser él quien la reparase.

Ya vestida, quedaba probarla una vez más, pero debía hacerle una katana, que no sería una zanpakutou, pero cumpliría la misma función, a fin de cuentas se trataba de un arma de filo, nada más. Más tarde podría comprobar si en verdad estaba a la altura de un teniente, para así poder presentarla ante el _Sou-taichou_ y solicitarle el puesto vacante de segundo al mando.

Nemu aprendía con una velocidad asombrosa, tanto que azoraba al científico, pero desde ya que la había hecho con un límite razonado, la máquina tenía sus imperfecciones.

Akon, una tarde, se animó a pronunciar algo respecto a tan magnánima creación, para su juventud, lo era, pero Kurotsuchi siempre fue consciente de que nada lograría opacar al _Hougyoku_ , ningún invento. Nemu era una buena creación, sí, pero nada que un buen científico fuera incapaz de crear.

Nemu era algo con vida, algo que aprendía con velocidad, no sólo nociones necesarias para ser la segunda al mando dentro del departamento de desarrollo tecnológico, sino también las intrincadas maneras que poseían los shinigami o humanos para relacionarse entre sí.

Algunos conocimientos se le escapaban, como el amor, la amistad, la tristeza, pero aprendió de todos modos a lidiar día a día con sus demás compañeros quienes en poco tiempo aprendieron a tratarla como "ella", como alguien, y no como "algo", como "Lo". Pero Kurotsuchi no, él era muy consciente de que "Lo _"_ no dejaba de ser lo que era, su mejor creación, pero no lo que él pretendía.

Seguía siendo la sombra de Kisuke Urahara y ese nombre seguiría corroyéndolo por dentro.

Nemu no era perfecta, esa cosa no era la satisfacción que necesitaba para limpiar de su mente el nombre del científico rubio. Se había prometido a sí mismo superarlo, demostrándose también que nunca necesitó nada de él, que incluso era mejor que él.

Nemu ni siquiera servía para rellenar el hueco que los conocimientos de Kisuke habían dejado. No la hizo con el fin de que pudiera superarlo a él y a fin de cuentas su presencia siempre le venía a recordar que era una máquina, algo que no encajaba en éste mundo, ajeno a los humanos; tal cual como él.

Sin embargo eso no lo conmovía, al contrario. Aprendió a despreciarla, logrando así disipar los fantasmas que la huida de Urahara dejó dentro del doceavo escuadrón; se mantuvo durante años haciendo experimentos, buscando uno que lograra opacar al que poco tiempo después fue el mayor invento dentro de la Soul Society.

Y cuando creyó que Kisuke era una mera sombra del pasado, el pasado volvió para hacerse presente. El _Hougyoku_ despertó con consecuencias desagradables, una guerra inevitable dio comienzo. Fue gracias a ésta y a la necesidad de encontrar una forma ideal para enfrentar exitosamente a Szayel Aporro Grantz, que tuvo una inspiración.

Las habilidades del Espada eran asombrosas. Un revés del destino. Indudablemente haberse cruzado con él en el camino fue una de las mejores eventualidades que como científico pudieron ocurrirle. Preparó una droga a la que bautizó _Formula para Súper Humanos_ y esa sería la base de la que utilizaría mucho más adelante.

Era menester prestar atención a la guerra presente y no disolverse en cálculos mentales y fantasías, porque por el momento lo eran.

Escuchó de la boca de sus colegas el nombre de Urahara, la capitana de la cuarta división cometió el desacierto de hacer un comentario en doble sentido que crispó sus nervios. Entonces, era cierto: Kisuke pensaba hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de sus actos, de su invento.

Quizás no saldría vivo de esa. Mayuri chistó furioso ante la idea, que no se le ocurriera morir, no ahora que podría superarlo, tenía que vivir para verlo, para sentirse orgulloso de haber trabajado a su lado y arrepentido por haberlo hecho a un lado.

Esperó a que la guerra llegara a su fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Sus pasos resonaban en la inmensidad del recinto, hecho una furia por el desacato cometido; irrumpir así, en su laboratorio y sin permiso. Mataría a Nemu, a Akon, a todos, pero comenzaría por Kisuke Urahara. Sin embargo cuando lo vio sentado conversando animadamente con un estoico Akon, toda esa furia menguó hasta convertirse en un desprecio palpable.

Miró a su antiguo capitán con asco. Lo miró, después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué haces aquí Urahara Kisuke? Te recuerdo que has dejado de ser el capitán como para tomarte estas libertades.

El rubio se incorporó con una sonrisa en los labios y acomodó la visera de su sombrero, feliz por ver al mismo Mayuri de siempre. Akon vio oportuno escapar antes de que su más reciente capitán montara en cólera.

—También es un gusto volver a verte, amigo mío…

—Lo de amigo ahórratelo. —Dio la vuelta tratando de cerrar los programas que estaban a la vista de un ladino Urahara.

—¿En qué estás trabajando ahora? —preguntó, primero observando como la pantalla se iba cerrando y luego a Nemu, quien a un costado permanecía cual florero. Mayuri tomó aire de manera escandalosa, no pensaba responderle. Los latidos de uno de sus corazones comenzó a palpitar de manera frenética; allí, a escasos pasos, estaba el hombre, la razón de sus martirios y obsesiones científicas—. ¿Qué es esto? —Kisuke quiso tomar una esfera que descansaba sobre un cono, rellena de algo que parecía ser agua aunque era consciente de que no podía tratarse de dicho líquido simplemente.

—¡Deja eso! ¡No lo toques! —el capitán se puso de pie, raudo, para arrebatárselo de las manos. Iba a reprocharle tamaña confianza, pero en cambio optó por soltar con veneno—: No entiendo qué haces aquí, en teoría los traidores y los que abandonan el Seireitei tienen la entrada prohibida.

—Es cierto.

—Nemu, avísale al Sou-taichou que aquí en ésta división está Kisuke Urahara —ordenó muy resuelto.

—Ya lo sabe —dijo y Nemu frenó sus pasos y volvió a su lugar al escuchar las palabras del científico rubio. Mayuri lo miró con más desprecio, de ser posible. Kisuke sintió que aquello era una invitación a explicarse—: Sólo pasaba a saludar y a verte.

Esas sencillas palabras alteraron cada célula en la anatomía de Kurotsuchi; indignado volvió la vista al frente, pero no podría trabajar con Urahara a escasos metros, husmeando, metiendo las narices en todo, como siempre.

Varios shinigamis del escuadrón se habían hecho presentes en el laboratorio, no pasaban de la arcada pues sabían que esa zona estaba vedada para ellos, sólo Nemu y Akon -además del capitán, desde ya- podían permanecer en ese sitio.

—Eres una jodida atracción de circo —musitó Mayuri en voz baja arrancándole una pequeña risa al rubio junto a un asentimiento de cabeza. Urahara era alguien muy conocido en la Sociedad de Almas, sobre todo luego de lo ocurrido con el Hougyoku. Muchos integrantes del doceavo escuadrón, incluso, lo admiraban. Eso le resultó irritante al actual cabecilla—. ¡¿Qué carajo hacen ahí, vayan a trabajar buenos para nada?!

Los más jóvenes intentaron huir del lugar de manera poco decorosa, los más veteranos, conociendo a su inclemente capitán, mostraron una partida más solemne, pero de igual modo con el terror impreso en los ojos. Kisuke sonrió, Mayuri era el capitán espeluznante que supuso iba a ser.

—Eres terrible, Mayuri-san. —El mentado chistó y escondió una sonrisa detrás de una mueca de desagrado.

Un breve silencio se instaló, Mayuri intentó volver al trabajo e ignorar a Kisuke, pero maldición, eso era imposible. Por empezar el rubio paseaba de un lado al otro toqueteando todo y haciendo preguntas entrometidas, por el otro, se trataba Kisuke, ya con eso era suficiente para poner su mundo interno patas para arriba.

Desde que supo que estaba en su escuadrón, desde el momento que cruzó las primeras palabras con él, no pudo mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Lo hizo en esa ocasión, para hablarle con desgano.

—¿Vas a decirme qué demonios haces aquí? No juegues con mi paciencia.

—Ya te dije —se quejó el tendero—: he venido a ver cómo está todo. —Echó un vistazo en general, para después posar la vista sobre unos cálculos que había sobre una mesa de estudios, pero que fueron arrebatados por el mismo Mayuri. Lo observó, con una sonrisa en los labios y agregó—: Me alegra ver que has sacado el equipo adelante sin mí, estaba seguro de que lo lograrías.

Kurotsuchi dejó de observar la pantalla de la computadora madre para voltear estupefacto, lo contempló con profunda sorpresa, ya no más rechazo o enojo, absoluta confusión; para luego entrecerrar los ojos y suspirar.

—Vaya, un cumplido de parte de Kisuke Urahara, qué halagado me siento. —La profunda ironía empleada en esa oración le arrancó al rubio una mesurada carcajada, que luego se convirtió en una risa que parecía no querer acabar nunca y para mal en peor, contagiosa.

Mayuri realizó un esfuerzo sobre humano para no seguirle la corriente, pero Dios, era tan estúpido. O se reía con él o lo mataba, y matarlo no podía porque de esa forma no tendría a quien superar. Y lo que empezó como una risa macabra reprimida, fue mutando poco a poco está convertirse en una carcajada.

Ambos hombres reían con ganas ante una perpleja Nemu quien no le encontraba lo gracioso a lo dicho. Además, esa actitud, pocas veces se la había visto a su creador. Kurotsuchi carraspeó para guardar compostura y simular, hacer de cuenta de que nada había pasado.

—¡Nemu! Tráeme algo fuerte para beber.

—Sí, Mayuri-sama. —Se dirigió a Urahara—: Señor, ¿usted desea algo?

—No te tomes libertades, estúpida, si no te las doy. Y desde ya, tráele algo, con veneno —gritó a lo último, serio, pero arrancándole otra risa a su compañero.

—No la trates así —reprochó el rubio.

—No me vengas ahora con tu ética. —Siguió tecleando tratando de ignorar al rubio y concentrarse en su trabajo.

Nemu apareció y les cedió sendas tazas. Urahara olió el contenido a la vez que escuchaba como su colega, "amablemente", despachaba a su subordinada. Lo miró tratando de no mostrar una expresión de censura.

—Tienen sentimientos.

—Sí, claro —satirizó el científico bebiendo de un sorbo el contenido—; son máquinas, Kisuke.

—Yo también tengo una —comentó de la nada—. La llamo Ururu, y créeme, ellos con el tiempo adquieren la capacidad de…

—Bla, bla, bla —lo silenció.

Kisuke frunció la frente, sabía que Mayuri era terco y suponía con certeza que los años no lo habían ablandado en la materia, al contrario. Negó reiteradas veces probando lo que había dentro de la taza.

—¡¿Qué es esto, veneno en verdad?!

—Cocoroco —respondió dándole a las teclas sin cesar.

—Con ese nombre… —Dejó la taza junto al tablero.

—¡No la dejes ahí irresponsable, se llega a volcar… !

Urahara suspiró en señal de hartazgo, tanto tiempo alejado de sus costumbres olvidaba que ese tema a Mayuri lo ponía "sensible". Sacó la taza que dejó sobre una camilla, lejos de elementos delicados.

—Dime —pronunció el rubio apoyando la espalda contra dicha camilla—, ella —refiriéndose a la fukutaichou— ¿cómo la hiciste?

Mayuri lo contempló un instante antes de responderle, pensó seriamente en mandarlo a Hueco Mundo, pero soltando el aire encerrado en los pulmones comenzó a explicar, muy por encima -y básicamente- cómo la había hecho.

Sí, era casi igual a Ururu. Eso le resultaba por demás insultante, si bien Nemu no era perfecta y él sabía muy bien que podía trabajar en creaciones mejores, había sido un logro personal que ahora se veía opacado por las palabras del rubio. Éste no tuvo intenciones de minimizar el logro del presente capitán, en absoluto. Sólo buscaba compartir conocimientos, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Es asexual ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero me encargué de hacerla funcional.

Breve elipsis que fue interrumpido por las palabras del rubio, no sin antes sonreír de medio lado, ahogando la risa.

—Es algo así como… tu muñeca inflable.

Estalló en risas cuando vio la mirada asesina de Mayuri, quien de reojo lo contempló como si de un aborto de la naturaleza se tratara; pero negando con la cabeza él también empezó a reír, cada vez más fuerte. Lo más triste es que tenía razón. ¿Por qué otro motivo la haría funcional?

—Algo así —musitó Kurotsuchi tosiendo para tratar de recomponerse, abandonar la carcajada y mostrarse como el hombre despiadado que siempre era—; igual no es lo mismo… —meditó perdiendo la mirada a un punto cualquiera—. El calor del cuerpo humano… ya olvidé cómo era.

Se sintió perturbado, tragó saliva y se acomodó en la silla irguiendo la espalda, luego siguió tecleando con celeridad, pero debía volver una y otra vez sobre lo ya hecho para corregir errores tontos.

—¿Qué? —masculló el rubio con una seriedad poco usual— ¿Quieres compartir conocimientos —sonrió en plan de broma— como en los viejos tiempos? —Mayuri le regaló en respuesta otra mueca de intensa repugnancia, para protestar más tarde y volver al trabajo. Un silencio, más pesado e incómodo que los anteriores, se hizo presente. Kisuke no podía con su genio—: ¿En qué nuevo proyecto trabajas?

—Si quieres saberlo —el pulso se le aceleró, decir lo que tenía pensado decir era muy estúpido de su parte—, ya sabes… compartir conocimientos. —Y compartir, también, fluidos corporales. Urahara sonrió con más ahínco, iba a responderle algo, pero un arrepentido Kurotsuchi se le adelantó explicándole, sin pretender nada a cambio de la información—: Estoy tratando de confeccionar ¡deja eso! una maquina —continuó luego del exabrupto—, similar a la realidad virtual. —Le quitó de las manos la pequeña canasta con las que había empezado a jugar irresponsablemente.

Se ahorró los detalles, pero a lo largo de toda su vida en el Seireitei, pequeños pormenores hicieron el todo complejo que era hoy en día. El campo artificial de Urahara, el tenshintai, Szayel Aporro, la poción para Sobre humanos…

—¿Y para qué?

—Muchos novatos tardan alrededor de diez años en mejorar apenas un poco. Alcanzar el bankai para alguien nivel teniente y capacitado, lleva otros tantos. En guerras como las pasadas no nos sirven una parva de shinigamis inexpertos.

—Pero eso es inevitable Mayuri-san.

—Claro que no, o sea sí: siempre habrá gente mejor y peor, más capacitada y menos. —No era idiota. Dejó de teclear para, resignado, voltear en la silla y explicarle mejor, eso o el científico frente a sus narices no lo dejaría en paz—. Se trata sencillamente de una cápsula donde los shinigamis podrán pelear y practicar con una realidad virtual, habrán niveles, desde ya, y exigencias.

—Interesante, cuéntame más, ¿cómo vas a llevarlo a cabo? —Urahara buscó una silla que acercó para situarse junto a su colega.

—No, Kisuke, no te acomodes.

—¡Oh, vamos! Cuéntame un poco más.

—Eso es todo lo que te voy a contar —dijo tajante estirándose para tomar un folio sobre el escritorio.

—Qué malo eres —se quejó, para luego soltar lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua—; una máquina con la cual combatir, algo similar a los juegos del mundo humano.

—No lo compares a algo así —se ofendió—. Una máquina es imperfecta y llegado a un punto hay que actualizarla. —Pese a su postura, se encontraba dándole con el gusto a su colega.

—¿Entonces?

—Pensé en Nemu, ella es ideal para éste proyecto. Podrá responder más aprisa que una simple máquina.

—¿La meterás a ella? ¿Pero cómo funcionará? —Mayuri suspiró antes de darle clic y permitirle a la pantalla que mostrara el esquema. Urahara miró con honda curiosidad el bosquejo, un cilindro de alrededor de cinco metros de anchura y diez de altura, dentro un huevo que no era más que la famosa cápsula, capaz de albergar una persona—. ¿Y cómo la mantendrás intacta una vez dentro?

—A través de sondas conectadas a sus principales circuitos. Simularán un cordón umbilical que le proporcionará todo lo necesario para subsistir, además será la manera de comunicarme con ella y darle órdenes.

—Estás utilizando un proceso biológico.

—Sí, para que la comunicación cerebral con ella sea más óptima y rápida, había intentando con lo más sencillo: Un mecanismo eléctrico, pero este sobrecargaba el sistema y lo volvía inestable. —Urahara entendía que Nemu era una máquina, pero mantenerla encerrada dentro de la cápsula para ser un conejillo de india le resultó espantoso. Mayuri pareció adivinar sus pensamientos -sobre todo conociendo su moral- y comentó al respecto—. No te preocupes, ella no sentirá el paso del tiempo. —Abrió otra pestaña mostrándole la formula de una poción—. La llamo formula antinatural. ¿Recuerdas la fórmula para súper humanos? Bueno, es su hermana… lo opuesto.

Los ojos de Urahara brillaron ante la pantalla, lo que Mayuri traía entre manos era algo bestial, sin dudas, que si daba buenos resultados sería muy útil en la sociedad de almas puesto que le permitiría a los Shinigami entrenar y adquirir conocimientos de manera mucho más veloz, y su nombre quedaría por siempre en la Sociedad de Almas; pero la idea de que esa formular existiera lo aletargaba en una infinita sensación de mal augurio.

Desde ya que Kurotsuchi se guardó un poco de información, no tenía intenciones de ahondar en detalles con su colega como en los viejos tiempos hubiera hecho; no por temor a que le robara el experimento, tan sólo no lo quería cerca. Él había creado el Hougyoku solo, llevándose la parte buena y mala de sus actos, ahora era su turno de trabajar a solas y lograr algo mil veces mejor y más provechoso que la orbe de distorsión.

Kisuke no era quien para reprocharle nada, le preguntó cuándo llevaría a cabo la primera prueba, pero Mayuri, errático y astuto, le dio cualquier fecha. Llegó la hora de partir; retiró de entre los pliegues de su kimono verde una lista, el inventario de cosas que solía pedirle a su colega.

Mayuri siempre le había proporcionado -no gratis, desde ya- diversos elementos de contrabando y a espaldas de lo Soul Society desde que se convirtió en un desertor; pero Akon ya no estaba disponible para hacer de repartidor por lo que Kisuke se vio obligado a advertir que en tal caso Yoruichi pasaría a buscar lo pedido generando de inmediato una mueca de aborrecimiento en el capitán y un "no quiero que esa puta pise mi escuadrón". Urahara cerró los ojos y exhaló el aire de sus pulmones con exageración.

Algunas cosas, con el tiempo, nunca cambiaban; y jamás entendió por qué esa aversión hacia Shihouin. Quedó Hiyosu como cadete por esa vez. Mayuri lo vio partir odiándose por dentro, por no lograr mantenerse en su papel. Le tenía demasiada paciencia a Kisuke. No podía darse el lujo de distraerse, la inesperada visita de su ex capitán lo alentó a seguir adelante y concluir con el proyecto.

 

**(...)**

 

La cápsula de simulación estaba lista y suspendida en gravedad nula, cuando la pusieron en marcha vibró ocasionando un sonido entre ensordecedor y enloquecedor, salvo para Mayuri. Aquel ulular continuo era música para sus oídos. Detrás del protector, un vidrio blindado con piedra seki, la máquina de combate estaba lista. Mucho antes de lo esperado. Durante ese tiempo Kurotsuchi hizo trabajar a todo su equipo a sol y sombra, sin detenerse a descansar más de lo necesario.

—Taichou —Akon llamó la atención de su superior—, el segundo al mando del primer escuadrón está aquí.

Mayuri maldijo por lo bajo, pero en cuanto volteó vio al sujeto de tupido bigote canoso.

—El Sou-taichou no podrá hacerse presente —demasiadas obligaciones con la reconstrucción del Seireitei y el mundo humano—, me ha mandado en su lugar a supervisar.

Mayuri no respondió nada, era una sombra que se le pegaría y no podría evitarlo. Todo experimento debía ser supervisado y aprobado por el Comandante, era algo a lo que no estaba exento.

—¿Para cuándo estará listo?

—Ya lo está —respondió desganado—. Hoy le haré algunos ajustes al sujeto de prueba —dijo refiriéndose a Nemu—, y para mañana ya podré comenzar.

Esa noche no durmió bien, la ansiedad estaba a punto de matarlo, necesitaba que todo estuviera en perfecto orden y permaneció en vela estudiando detenidamente lo ya estudiado y haciendo ajustes innecesarios.

La mañana lo descubrió, neurasténico y exacerbado más que de costumbre. Le gritó a Nemu que le daba sólo cinco minutos para estar lista y partió a la sala para aceptar la taza de café que le ofrecía Rin. El gran día había llegado y todo estaba listo.

Nemu se apersonó dedicándole una sentida reverencia a su superior quien, sin titubeos, le ordenó ingresar a la cámara, desde allí escuchó la voz de su creador dándole nuevas indicaciones: que se sentara, que ajustara las sondas, que pusiera en marcha el mecanismo interno.

—¿No se puede ingresar? —La voz de Sasakibe le recordaba que estaba siendo vigilado. Tardó en responder.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —El hombre le habló de la misma manera: tajante y directo.

—Porque Nemu posee en su sistema venenos que yo mismo le he administrado, estando conectada a la cápsula, la cápsula misma es Nemu. —En pocas palabras, pisar el mismo sitio de la muchacha era entrar en su sistema con las consecuencias que aquello acarrearía, tal como le sucedió a Szayel Aporro. Cualquiera que quisiera meterse dentro de ella o comérsela estaría de inmediato en contacto con las pociones administradas—. Además le aseguro que no querrá estar bajo los efectos de un día y una noche de Brahma.

Una sonrisa macabra adornó su pintado rostro, Choujirou no acotó nada, se limitó a mirar el proceder de Nemu sin entender una pizca en qué consistía todo el cablerío y las luces de colores que de improviso el huevo empezó a despedir, para él no era más que un show, aunque comprendía que de dar resultados sería muy provechoso para la milicia.

Desde el interior Nemu sintió un dolor tangible y punzante cuando las sondas se conectaron a su cuerpo, resistió el impacto de la primera ola de información, estaban cargándola de datos, estrategias de combate, probabilidades, técnicas; incluso informes completos como cantidad de Shinigamis dentro del seireitei, cada una de sus zanpakutou y habilidades, incluidos capitanes y sus bankais, limitaciones y efectos.

Cual computador ordinario su cerebro se había ensanchado para recibir todo ese caudal que un ser humano normal no podría almacenar, al menos sin olvidar unas tres cuartas partes de la información.

—Cincuenta y cinco segundos, idiota, no lo eches a perder —escuchó la voz de su creador, directamente en sus circuitos, no como una voz palpable—, sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Claro que sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Mayuri, por su lado, rogaba para que todo saliera según lo esperado, recomenzar el proyecto sería muy costoso, pero para su alegría, la cápsula comenzó a responder emitiendo los primeros signos de actividad.

—Ha comenzado, taichou —exclamó Akon frente al tablero.

Nemu, desde el interior, experimentó lo que los humanos llamarían miedo, o sorpresa, no encontraba diferencia en ese momento. La máquina comenzó a vibrar con ella adentro y aunque al principio se sintió ajena, como parte ajeno de un engranaje, poco a poco comenzó a amoldarse a la cápsula y ser una con ella.

Ahora Nemu no gozaba de imperfecciones; parches en los circuitos de su mente, invisible, comenzaron a surgir: cálculos exactos de armas de largo alcance, de corto alcance, movimientos necesarios para evadirlos, análisis matemáticos que con una precisión envidiable le daban con exactitud hacia dónde correr o cuánto moverse para evitar los daños, siempre de acuerdo al nivel del shinigami frente a ella. No era lo mismo preparar y someter a un riguroso entrenamiento a un shinigami novato que a un capitán del Seireitei.

Y así como Nemu sintió eso que los humanos llaman miedo, también experimentó el poder. El miedo ella lo había conocido, muchas veces, su creador la había hecho con el fin de que lograse experimentarlo, así como el dolor, y evitar la autodestrucción.

El miedo era un concepto humano que ella manejaba muy bien, que había padecido en manos de su superior, que había tenido que tolerar y aceptar, pero ahora, lo que sentía, era poder. Y a la indescriptible sensación se le sumó la inminente posibilidad de destruir aquello que la había creado con el único fin de existir, con el único fin de experimentar sufrimiento y desasosiego.

Las luces del laboratorio relampaguearon, se apagaron unos segundos para luego encenderse ante la mirada aterrada del equipo.

—¿Qué sucede? —consultó Sasakibe. Pero fue ignorado, Mayuri se acercó al tablero. La línea uno, interrumpida, la dos también. Corrió por los pasillos para llegar a la Computadora Madre, pero ante sus atónitos ojos la información era literalmente chupada por Nemu. Volvió al laboratorio, portando un semblante entre desahuciado, resignado y espantado.

—Taichou —el siempre estoico Akon perdió su temple—; no la podemos detener, ha infectado todo el sistema desde adentro.

Todo estaba perdido. Mayuri y su equipo entendieron enseguida el fin de Nemu.

La destrucción primero comenzó con un cese absoluto de todo el sistema de seguridad, el caos se inició en el laboratorio. Choujirou, al comprender la situación, quiso detenerla por su cuenta, pero ni su bankai sirvió para salvarse la vida a sí mismo o siquiera detener a la despiadada teniente del doceavo escuadrón.

Nadie la pudo contener, no había Capitán sobre el cual "Lo" no tuviera con precisión sus datos. Decidió acabar con todo de una vez: El gas venenoso se esparció por todo el Seireitei y más tarde una gran explosión apagó la luz, eternamente, de la Sociedad de Almas.

El balance existente se derrumbó y en consecuencia el Mundo Humano dejó de existir. En el vasto firmamento faltaba el Planeta Tierra.

Mayuri con su proyecto, sin duda, había logrado opacar a Kisuke y a la creación del Hougyoku; algo que no se puede controlar o anular resulta ser un arma peligrosa, como en su pasado la misma Orbe de distorsión lo había demostrado.

Él, sólo quiso superarlo; y lo más nefasto es que lo había conseguido.

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —El cocoroco es una bebida alcohólica de origen boliviano hecho con caña de azúcar y con una graduación de entre 93 ° y 96 °.
> 
> Esto está inspirado en dos cuentos, principalmente de "Un día y una noche de Brahma" de Ralph Mylius y luego el concepto de Nemu en "No tengo boca, y debo gritar" de Harlan Hellison. Ambos cuentos NO son mis favoritos del libro (una recopilación llamada "Mensajes de la era del ordenador") pero fueron los que me inspiraron. El primero justamente trata de la oportunidad que se le presenta al conejillo de indias del cuento, el segundo versa sobre la Inteligencia Artificial (que ya saben todo el piripipí ético que hay en torno a la AI). Ahí está el debido disclaimer. Recomiendo leerlos.


	3. Final alternativo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contenido M/M.

(…)

Todo estaba perdido. Mayuri y su equipo entendieron enseguida el fin de Nemu.

  
La destrucción primero comenzó con un cese absoluto de todo el sistema de seguridad, el caos se inició en el laboratorio. Choujirou, al comprender la situación, quiso detenerla por su cuenta, pero ni su bankai sirvió para salvarse la vida a sí mismo o siquiera detener a la despiadada teniente del doceavo escuadrón.

  
Nadie la pudo contener, no había Capitán sobre el cual “Lo” no tuviera con precisión sus datos. Salvo por uno…

  
Nemu no pudo hacer contra el ex capitán del doceavo escuadrón, lo último que escuchó fue la palabra bankai y lo último que vio fue una hermosa princesa carmesí. De haber sido otra la situación Mayuri hubiera masacrado a Hiyosu por precisarle la fecha de la primera prueba; Urahara intuyó que todo podía salir mal, el Hougyoku le había enseñado tiempo atrás las consecuencias de forzar la entropía.

  
El bankai de Kisuke no sólo destruyó a Lo, sino a todo lo que la rodeaba; medio escuadrón fue diezmado y las perdidas, tanto materiales como humanas, fueron incalculables. Fue arriesgado, fue estúpido, fue atinado a los ojos de Kurotsuchi, entrar en la zona de Nemu para detenerla, pero así era su colega.

  
¿Debía darle las gracias? ¿Otra vez? No, era su culpa, su completa culpa. Al menos de esa forma se consolaba Mayuri, pues de no haberlo presionado tanto no hubiera llegado al punto actual, ni tampoco tener que cargar con la posible muerte de quien admiraba y detestaba por partes iguales.

Urahara despertó deseando no haberlo hecho, a decir verdad creyó -en el último segundo- que no viviría para contarlo. Abrió los ojos enfocando, poco a poco, -tanto como el dolor se lo permitió- en una figura que le traía demasiados recuerdos. La penumbra del lugar era parcial, apenas iluminada por algunas velas puestas al azar.

—Maldito bastardo —musitó el sujeto sentado a un costado de él—, ni a punto de morir dejas de sonreír.  
—Qué agradable despertar así —dijo como pudo, tratando de incorporarse.  
—No te muevas —censuró con voz parca—, abrirás las heridas.  
—¿Dónde estoy? —Supuso que en el cuarto escuadrón.  
—En el país de Alicia —ironizó muy gestual con la mano.  
—Yo quería ir al de Peter.

Kurotsuchi chistó, ni siquiera al borde de la muerte dejaba de ser el mismo idiota de siempre.

—Los del cuarto escuadrón son una manga de ineptos —comentó el actual capitán mirándose las uñas.

Urahara pudo verlo mejor, no llevaba el traje, apenas un shirogi o kimono blanco, ni siquiera su maquillaje y por eso supuso que debía ser muy tarde. En antaño Kurotsuchi se paseaba sin sus ornamentas cuando ya no había trabajo por hacer y restaba descansar. Pocas personas lo habían visto sin maquillaje y él había sido una de esas, por lo tanto no se asombró más de la cuenta, sí le resultó curioso ver cómo sus facciones habían cambiado con el paso del tiempo; ya no era un muchacho joven, ahora era un hombre.

—¿Y por eso… —musitó el rubio— tú serás mi enfermero? Qué desgracia.  
—Como si tuviera opciones —chistó. Los papeles invertidos: en su tiempo Kisuke cuidó de Mayuri, no había nada malo en hacerlo él. No, no lo hacía por sentirse en deuda ni en agradecimiento por haber intervenido a tiempo; a fin de cuentas era un entrometido.

—Dime ¿qué pasó?  
—El sou-taichou me quiere colgar de las bolas —comenzó a enumerar—, media Sociedad de Alma no existe, hay más bajas que cualquiera que hubiera habido en las guerras y… —completó—: me quedé sin teniente —luego ironizó—, pero no debería importarme el detalle, porque si después de lo ocurrido conservo mi puesto será un milagro.

Urahara empezó a carcajear odiando de inmediato a Mayuri por eso, se llevó una mano a la herida principal del pecho con un rictus de dolor agudo en el rostro. Su colega se puso de pie y se acercó a una camilla, preparó lo que enseguida entendió era una jeringa.

—No me hagas reír —rogó, sintiendo el pinchazo en el brazo.  
—Te lo mereces, idiota —dijo refiriéndose al dolor—, pudiste haber muerto, ¿eres consciente de eso, estúpido?  
—¿Qué, te preocupaba? —se burló, regalándole una mirada desafiante. Creyó que, como siempre, Mayuri le diría algo para retrucarle, sin embargo el científico en cuestión guardó silencio, como si la respuesta fuera evidente. Urahara no preguntó por el daño físico, era consciente de que tenía todas sus extremidades y que las heridas eran considerables, el dolor resultaba ser un buen referente—. Lo que hiciste… —murmuró el rubio.  
—Ya, Kisuke, si vas a retarme cual padre al hijo métete el reproche en el…  
—No —lo cortó tajante—; quería decirte que lo que hiciste, además de estúpido —no pudo evitar recriminarlo—, fue brillante.  
— _Mhbm_.  
—¿Qué? —Volvió reír, pero con mesura, apenas una risita ladina. Kurotsuchi negó alejándose un poco de él, Urahara entonces vio en los ojos de su colega todos los reproches y recelos, lo más triste era saber que tenía razón; aunque lo peor era darse cuenta de que Mayuri parecía no enterarse, por lo tanto mucho menos lo admitiría—. Ven —invitó motivado por los recuerdos del pasado, añorando un poco de confort, queriendo darlo, al menos como una manera de pedir perdón.  
—¿Qué? —Mayuri lo contempló entre asqueado y sorprendido.  
—Ven —volvió a decir con más énfasis palmeando a un costado de la camilla—, hay suficiente espacio para los dos. Si vas a quedarte toda la noche cuidándome —como en el pasado él lo había hecho—, no dormirás en una silla.  
—¿Estás loco? Antes muerto que… —pero no pudo evitar que su amigo lo jalara de un brazo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.  
—Vas a decirme que ahora te da pudor.  
—No es el punto, Kisuke —se quejó, ocupando un sitio al lado, acomodándose boca arriba y llevando los brazos detrás de la nuca.  
—No nos ve nadie —consoló con tono de obviedad, para después concluir con humor negro—, porque no hay nadie.  
—Están todos muertos. —No era momento para reír, no era un tema sobre el cual reír, pero después de tanta presión, después del inminente terror vivido, era lo que necesitaban para distenderse.

Empezaron a carcajear, primero con discreción, para acabar con ganas, salvo por Kisuke quien enseguida, sin poder contenerse, volvió a llevar la mano sobre la herida como si eso le aliviara el dolor.

—¿Akon?  
—Con heridas leves —respondió Kurotsuchi—, Hiyosu y Rin están graves, todos en el escuadrón cuatro. —En verdad el laboratorio había quedado desierto.  
—¿Y tú?

En respuesta Mayuri abrió el shirogi mostrándole las vendas del pecho, luego aclaró.

—Un poco la cara y la espalda, pero pude arreglármelas solo.  
—¿Y conmigo? ¿Qué hiciste conmigo? —preguntó con curiosidad.  
—A ti te cambié el sexo —dijo con dureza, reprimiendo una sonrisa.  
—Oh, qué pena —quiso devolvérsela—, ahora dejarás de quererme tanto.

Se ganó en buena ley una mirada llena de desprecio, Mayuri perfiló la cabeza para observarlo y asesinarlo metafóricamente con la mirada; pero Urahara estaba entretenido en otra cosa llevándose una mano a la entrepierna, lo más triste es que lo creía capaz a Kurotsuchi de hacer algo así, pero no, todo estaba como debía estar y en su debido lugar. Suspiró aliviado; sólo era una broma.

  
Se produjo un pesado silencio, sólo se percibían, lejanos, los ruidos nocturnos, ni siquiera las máquinas ofrecían su repertorio, a fin de cuentas todo el sistema había sido destruido por Nemu. Kisuke se entretuvo calculando el tiempo que le llevaría a Mayuri reparar todo el daño mientras que éste murmuró con la mirada perdida y serio, no con un semblante duro, pero sí inconmovible.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?  
—¿Eh?

Dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su colega, sintió como el otro se quejaba del dolor por querer intentar girar en la camilla, quizás para alcanzarlo o tal vez para darle al mismo tiempo la espalda, sin embargo no, sintió la mano de Urahara sobre el brazo.

—Duérmete, Kisuke si no quieres que te duerma de una trompada.  
—Da la vuelta, no me gusta hablar con la gente y no verla a la cara —exigió sin su habitual amabilidad para hablar.

Mayuri obedeció cual chiquillo, pero enseguida reveló su postura: estampó un puño en el brazo izquierdo de Urahara al grito de “Duerme o muere”; Kisuke se retorció del dolor, gritando de manera desgarradora, Kurotsuchi manifestó algo similar a la culpa, pero no lo exteriorizó, al contrario, le regaló una sonrisa de satisfacción.

  
Cerró los ojos para evitar tener que ver a ese malnacido que parecía existir para complicarle la vida, Urahara en cambio permaneció con la vista fija en el rostro de su amigo, meditando al respecto. Claro que lo había oído.

—¿Es por eso?  
—¿Eh? —Mayuri abrió un ojo.  
—Siempre me pregunté por qué estabas tan enojado conmigo, ¿era por eso? —Volvió a preguntar— ¿Porque me fui? —Kurotsuchi no respondió, sintió la aceleración del pulso, más de lo que comúnmente estaba. Mantuvo los parpados cerrados como si así evitara la forzosa charla en camino; él había abierto la caja de Pandora—. Me fui por razones evidente… —continuó hablando, pero fue inmediatamente censurado.  
—No me interesa, Kisuke, me da igual, duérmete mierda y déjame en paz. —Urahara ahogó una risa, a veces Mayuri se comportaba como un adolescente, lo siguió mirando, acercándose un poco más a él, pero antes de poder hace acotación alguna fue Kurotsuchi quien habló, aún con los ojos cerrados—: Pudiste haberme llevado.  
—No podía, no quería…  
—Eso es: no querías, porque de poder... —Elevó al fin los parpados para mirarlo con profundo desprecio y enojo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiría sintiéndose así?  
—No quería involucrarte —se excusó con calma. Le regaló una sonrisa para luego agregar—: tú siempre fuiste un científico brillante, mucho mejor que yo incluso; tenías un gran futuro por delante, haberte arrastrado conmigo… Bastante con involucrar a Yoruichi y a Tessai como…  
—A esa puta sí, ¿no?  
—No le digas así.  
— _Ñiñi_ no le digas así —se burló y Urahara volvió a estallar en carcajadas, en verdad era un crío de cinco años mentales—. Además —continuó Mayuri, tragando saliva antes de decir lo que pensaba—, en ese entonces no era mejor que tú, no mientas —volvió a cerrar los ojos, reconocerlo fue un golpe bajo.  
—Oh, sí, lo eras… siempre lo fuiste.  
—No me consueles, Kisuke, no necesito tus migajas. —Se puso boca arriba, llevando un brazo al rostro para taparse.  
—Nunca lo entenderás, ¿cierto? —Desde su perspectiva Mayuri siempre fue un mejor científico, pues él no conocía límites ni el miedo, ese que siempre dominaba a Urahara.

Miedo a hacer las cosas mal, a lastimar a la gente, a involucrar a inocentes. Eso lo obstaculizaba, no le permitía profundizar en los experimentos, en cambio Kurotsuchi no, él arriesgaba todo logrando siempre resultados.

—¿Qué tengo que entender? —reprochó furioso.

No quiso explicarse más de lo necesario, sin embargo Urahara era lo suficiente listo para deducir todo el meollo, para comprender los sentimientos de su colega y le resultó… tierno; es decir viniendo de Kurotsuchi cualquier gesto humano resultaba ser tierno.

—Mírame —exigió el rubio. ¿Qué puta fijación tenía con eso? Mayuri se ahorró el insulto para ceder y mirarlo—. No me miras cuando te hablo, ¿por qué?  
—Porque te aborrezco —explicó elevando apenas las cejas, en un gesto de obviedad—. Me repugna verte —continuó explicándose con energía—, me revuelve el estómago ver tu sonrisita estúpida y…

Fue callado por un fortuito beso, al principio intentó rechazarlo, teniendo en cuenta las heridas de Kisuke no sería difícil, pero algo en él no quería evitar eso. Por un lado, tampoco pretendía volver el tiempo atrás, al pasado, le dolía recordar esa época. ¿Había sido feliz? Tal vez.  
Se aferró al cuello de Urahara abriendo poco a poco la boca y cediendo al beso, la lengua irrumpió y un gemido escapó de sus labios.

Sí, lo había extrañado; su cuerpo se lo decía, no podía mentirse, ya no más.

El rubio se las ingenió para colar una mano dentro del kimono de su colega y alcanzar el pecho, pero al estar cubierto por los vendajes acabó por seguir con la caricia rumbo al sur. Se estaban yendo de tema, todo estaba pasando muy rápido y no les importaba, al menos a Mayuri, ya nada le importaba, podía volver Lo, acabarse el mundo, no le interesaba, estaba alcanzando el Nirvana. Sin embargo un quejido por parte de Urahara, no de placer sino de dolor, le hizo caer en la cuenta.

—No se te parará.  
—Sí —contradijo Kisuke—. Mira —tomó la mano del científico—, toca. —Y le obligó a aferrar la hombría por encima de la manta que lo cubría.  
—Se te va a bajar. —No por pesimista, él era realista.  
—Que no —se quejó mordiéndole los labios y luego el cuello, tratando de estrechar su cuerpo al de él para sentir su calor—. Si vienes arriba podremos —propuso.

Mayuri desató el lazo del obi y dejó al descubierto su anatomía, en perfecta desnudez, las vendas cubrían el pecho ocultando las cicatrices, pero las otras zonas estaban al descubierto. Por reflejo suspiró mostrando una expresión de incomodidad en el rostro. Urahara en cambió le sonrió recordándole con ese rictus que poco le importó las cicatrices cuantiosas de su piel en el pasado, menos que menos en el presente.

  
Kurotsuchi no era pudoroso ni tampoco se cohibía, pero era plenamente consciente de que las suturas existían, estaban y se veían. Intentó dejar de lado tan tonto pormenor para intentar sentarse sobre su amigo, corriendo las sábanas con premura y viendo de inmediato la hombría despierta, quiso acomodarse, pasar las piernas a cada lado, rodeando la cintura del rubio, pero éste reveló una expresión de dolor.

—¿Ves? Se te bajará.  
—¿No tienes algo para que no se baje?  
—Pervertido —musitó en su rostro con una seriedad que le arrancó al otro una nueva carcajada. Se puso de pie para salir del sitio y buscó entre sus pertenencias que habían sobrevivido al impacto del bankai. Le tomó su tiempo hallar el frasco en el desorden, tanto que Urahara terminó por enfriarse, pero igualmente divertido de ver a su colega yendo de un lado al otro con el kimono abierto—. El brazo —solicitó con una jeringa en la mano; le administró la droga por intravenosa, arrojó el material descartable y volvió a subirse a la camilla sobre el cuerpo del científico.

—¿No se me va a bajar con esto?  
—Ni en cinco días —comentó con alegría.  
—Nos vamos a divertir mucho entonces —dijo lejos de espantarse—. Ven aquí —agregó con algo de cariño en el tono, lo tomó de los brazos y lo acercó al pecho.

Lo acarició por la espalda, mordiéndole despacio el cuello; Mayuri cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación de sentir las manos del rubio sobre su anatomía y la boca de éste recorriéndole el rostro. La sensación era indescriptible, más que placentera era lo que por tantos años había querido, y lo más nefasto es que recién en ese instante se daba cuenta.

Las manos de Urahara bajaron por la espalda hasta situarse en la cintura, ejerciendo una leve presión lo instó a tomar posición. Ahora uno de los corazones de Kurotsuchi latía con más fuerza, ansioso y asustado por lo inminente. Asustado por la incertidumbre que le daba suponer lo que sentiría en su cuerpo si ya estaba así sin siquiera experimentar la penetración.

  
Al acoplarse a Kisuke percibió de inmediato la piel rozando la suya, los miembros se refregaron pidiendo por más. Urahara mucho no podía hacer en esa posición, así que fue Mayuri el que hizo, bajando regocijado, relamiéndose de deseo, hasta llegar con la boca al pene del rubio y apresar el glande.

Escuchó los primeros gemidos profundos de Urahara, creyendo que eso era todo lo que necesitaba en esa noche: oírlo pronunciar su nombre, necesitando de él, dependiente de su persona y atento a todo sus movimientos. Engulló todo el falo succionando con fuerza y aumentando la cadencia, quería sentirlo, quería saborear el semen de Kisuke, y sus deseos fueron órdenes, órdenes cumplidas; en sonoros quejidos masculinos Urahara se descargó, abundante, aferrando la azulada cabellera que se entremezclaba entre sus dedos.

Mayuri volvió a ocupar su sitio portando una lujuriosa sonrisa, buscando la boca del rubio para robarle un beso, hundiendo la lengua en aquella entreabierta cavidad que buscaba con ahínco el oxígeno perdido, le dio a probar su propia esencia, encendiéndose más; llevó una mano a la hombría para masturbarla comprobando no hacía falta ponerlo a tono, no se había bajado pese a tan poderoso orgasmo.

—Dame unos minutos —pidió Kisuke, pero Kurotsuchi lo ignoró. Divertido y macabro. Si estaba cansado no era problema suyo, rió ante ese pensamiento, y guió el endurecido miembro de su amante hasta la unión de los glúteos, estremeciéndose con ese particular roce.

Se sentó, poco a poco… Urahara no dijo nada del lubricante, sabía lo mucho a Mayuri le gustaba sentir el dolor de la irrupción en seco, en cambio tomó entre los dedos el pene del científico para motivarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Kurotsuchi creyó que se correría, a medida que el pene de Urahara se introducía más y más los espasmos de su pene advertían del inminente orgasmo, pero no, todavía era muy temprano para finalizar con el encuentro.

Cuando tocó fondo, descansó. Recargó la frente sobre la de Kisuke quien le arrebató un beso, apenas superficial. Era extremadamente cariñoso, demasiado, en un pasado Mayuri se hubiera quejado de eso, pero en el presente el detalle le encantaba, sentir sobre la epidermis las yemas de los dedos recorriéndolo en una sutil caricia, como si Urahara lo quisiera en verdad.

¿Lo quería? Era idiota preguntárselo a sí mismo y en voz alta, además los ojos sinceros del rubio más esa estúpida mueca en los labios hablaban por sí solos.

  
Empezó a moverse, ansioso por sentir la deliciosa invasión, el pene del científico rubio poco a poco comenzó a ocupar espacio, moviéndose con más libertad. El que hacía todo el trabajo, de igual modo, era Kurotsuchi; sus caderas realizaban un rítmico vaivén, a veces hacia adelante y hacia atrás, a veces hacia arriba y hacia abajo y a veces ambas a la vez, eso enloquecía a Kisuke, lo sabía, y Mayuri anhelaba arrancarle otro orgasmo, así que se movió sin piedad sobre él.

  
¿Cuándo acabó? No lo supo, experimentó el calor envolver su cuerpo, la explosión interna, el pequeño Big Bang; su pene se descargó ayudado por la hábil mano de Kisuke, ensuciando los vendajes del mismo. Como pudo, pese al dolor, se las ingenió para tomarlo de la cintura y guiar los movimientos, fue su turno de eyacular otra vez, entre nuevos gemidos de gratitud y gozo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exhalando el aire atorado en los pulmones, Mayuri lo contempló con curiosidad, calmo y complacido por el reciente orgasmo; le encantaba ver el rostro del rubio presa del placer. El pene de Urahara seguía igualmente duro en su interior, pero un poco más blando que al inicio.

Cuando todo terminó intentó salir del lugar, sin embargo el rubio no se lo permitió, lo tomó entre sus brazos estrechándolo. Mayuri cerró los ojos y le permitió por unos segundos tomarse la libertad de hacer con él lo que se le antojara, pero tenía una reputación que defender.

—Ya, Kisuke, ¿me tendrás toda la puta noche así? —El mentado lo soltó poco a poco, permitiéndole salir del todo y acostarse semi desnudo a su lado, no obstante se incorporó para tomar la manta y acomodarla. El silencio en esa ocasión fue necesario para reflexionar, no por mucho tiempo, las heridas dolían pero el sueño era intolerable, demasiadas emociones. Ambos se encontraban cansados, había sido un día muy largo.

 

**(...)**

 

Urahara despertó viendo la sonrisa reprimida de su colega y sintiendo la mano de éste masturbándolo con frenesí. Quiso reír ante esa imagen, pero el dolor en las heridas era algo tangible, Mayuri lo dejó en paz para ponerse de pie y buscar el analgésico que enseguida le administró.

—No se baja.  
—Y no se va a bajar —aclaró el hombre de cabellera azul como si el detalle le alegrase. Entonces era verdad que iban a pasarla bien durante el tiempo que Urahara estuviera allí.

—Ven y ayúdame a calmarme.  
—No puedo. —Se negó luego de haberlo masturbado; ¿para qué, entonces, lo hizo? Eso era cruel.  
—Qué malo eres, Mayuri-san.  
—Tengo que reunirme con el Sou-taichou. Quizás pueda convencerlo de que el cargo libre de capitán te lo den a ti otra vez.

Urahara recordó y comprendió: la situación era delicada, de todos modos sabía que no perdería el puesto, lo ocurrido había sido un accidente, pero no por un mal proceder de Kurotsuchi, aunque visto desde otra perspectiva podría decirse que sí ya que Nemu actuó en consecuencia “de”.

—Cuando vengas —comentó Urahara— quiero que conversemos, se me ha ocurrido una idea.  
—Ay, no, Kisuke —se quejó buscando vendas nuevas para cambiar las sucias o le causarían una infección—; ya bastante tuvimos con la orbe y la cápsula, esperemos un tiempo, no más experimentos por las próximas semanas. O por las próximas décadas.  
—Qué raro tú, negándote a la posibilidad de…  
—Tan sólo… —interrumpió— quiero concentrarme en el ahora —negó con un gesto extraño en el rostro, muy humano—; demasiado tiempo viví en el pasado, ahora quiero concentrarme en el presente. —Lo miró, su presente ahora era él.

Sí, seguiría adelante con nuevos experimentos, perfeccionándose -aunque la perfección fuera una quimera absurda e inalcanzable- y aprendiendo de los errores. Ante sus ojos quizás nunca superaría a Urahara, pero eso ya no le importaba. Se daba cuenta de que eso, en verdad, nunca le había interesado. No tanto como poder permanecer a su lado, compartiendo conocimientos, superándose mutuamente.  
Un logro personal que iba mucho más allá de la ciencia: tenerlo a Urahara de vuelta consigo, en el doceavo escuadrón.

Aunque fuera algo pasajero ya lo había dicho: quería vivir el presente, no más el pasado.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> _Vale aclarar a que viene el título: La abreviatura para Inteligencia Artificial es AI, casualmente en japonés, Ai, es amor xD._
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Dedicado a fantasmaalineal._
> 
> —¿Mayuri como extraterrestre?: _Esto me nació cuando estaba viendo la saga del pasado. Porque en el animé Hiyori lo llama "_ extraterrestre _" en forma despectiva cuando él se refiere a ella como "_ nene _"_
> 
> —No soy buena para laCF _, así que no considero ni consideraré este fanfic como tal, pero debo confesar que haber leído tanta CF alimentó este monstruo llamado AI. Sin embargo las fuentes las citaré cuando termine, porque temo que descubran hacia adonde apunto xD_
> 
> —Tenshintai _: Debido a que Ichigo la interrumpe a Yoruichi cuando está explicándole que es lo que pasará si no logra el bankai en tres días, me tomé la osada libertad de inventar cómo lo descubren. Pobre Kurotsuchi x´D_
> 
> —Como extra _: Noté un detalle (tonto por cierto xD) en el animé, cuando recién lo muestran a Mayuri en la saga del pasado, sus ojos son "normales", sin embargo, cuando lo muestran mientras está sin el maquillaje (después de la pelea con Ishida) tiene ojos amarillos, iguales a los de Yoruichi (y los de Szayel). Se me cruzó por la mente que puede convertirse en gato y me reí como una desquiciada. No, eso no está en éste fic (y dudo que lo agregue) pero me pareció curioso y quería compartirlo con la humanidad toda (¡cuac!)_


End file.
